


Here We Come A-Caroling

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: 25 Christmas one shots about Peggysous! One for each day until December 25th. Each one is based on a different Christmas carol or song!Chapter Twenty-Four: Peggy and Daniel walk home from church on Christmas Eve.





	1. Away In the Manger

**Author's Note:**

> So in November I started writing Christmas fics and somehow didn't stop. I hope you all enjoy them!
> 
> A shout out to truth-renowned for being an awesome beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Anne Murray's rendition of Away in the Manger. You can find the link at geekruminations.tumblr.com

"Away in a manger,  
No crib for a bed,  
The little Lord Jesus,  
Lay down his sweet head."

Angie was convinced her namesake was the star.

Daniel and Peggy tried to explain to Angie that Angela was just one of the shepherds in the Christmas pageant at the church. But Angie acted as if she was playing Mary or one of the other leading roles.

Angie had insisted that they all get there early so they could get good seats. So two hours before the performance, Peggy and Daniel packed up Michael (who had no interest in performing in the pageant) and Angela and headed to the church.

They were the first ones there. Even Angie hadn't shown up yet. Daniel seemed slightly embarrassed but Father Patrick just smiled and said he understood. Of course, it wasn't long before everyone else showed up. Angie must have given them instructions too because in short order, Ana, Jarvis, Howard and Rose all arrived and took seats next to them. They saved a seat for Angie and began to wait.

A half hour passed by quickly and then it was time for Angela to head 'backstage'. As soon as Peggy took her back there, Angie appeared.

"Angie, there you are!" Daniel exclaimed. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"I've been here for a while actually," Angie replied. "I just couldn't come sit down while Angela was here."

It was then that Daniel realized that Angie's arms were full. In one hand, dangled a couple of gift bags and cradled in her arms were a pile of roses.

"Come, sit," Daniel said, gesturing to the seat next to Peggy's. "And what's all this?"

"Well, first of all, I have a present for Michael."

Michael perked up when he heard his name and wandered over from where he was playing with Howard.

"Hi Auntie Angie," he said. "You have a present for me?"

"Give your Auntie a hug first," Daniel instructed.

Michael moved towards Angie and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Thanks, kid," Angie said. "And yes, I have a present for you. You are being a good big brother and supporting your sister. I figured you might be a bit bored so here you go."

Michael tore into the gift bag and pulled out several colouring books. At the tender age of six, he was still interested in those. Then he pulled out two metal rings that had a rope and a bead attached.

"What's this?" Michael asked.

"It's a puzzle," replied Angie. "You have to get the bead from one metal ring to the other.

"How?"

Angie shrugged. "That's for you to figure out."

Michael's eyes widened. "Thanks, Auntie Angie!"

He sat down next to Daniel and began fiddling with the puzzle.

"Thanks, Angie," Daniel said sincerely. "That's just what was needed to distract him."

Angie sat down one seat away from Daniel and placed the gift bag on the floor.

"Roses?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the bouquet in her arms.

"They are for Angela, for her debut," Angie said.

"I hardly think that's necessary," a voice chimed in.

Daniel and Angie turned and saw Peggy standing at the end of the pew, her hands on her hips.

"Angie Martinelli, don't tell me you got flowers for Angela's pageant!"

"Of course I did, English!" Angie replied. "It's her first performance."

"She's four years old," Peggy pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Angie said resolutely. "She's in a theatre piece so therefore she gets flowers."

"I just don't want you to be too disappointed," Peggy said.

"Me? Disappointed in Angela? Never! Besides it doesn't matter if she's just one of the shepherds. I know she's going to do her best and she deserves to get a reward for that. Don't you bring me flowers whenever I debut?"

Peggy smiled.

"Yes, but you are on Broadway, Angie."

"Doesn't matter the size of the venue, it's still theatre." Angie said resolutely.

Peggy smiled and made her way down the pew, sitting in between Daniel and Angie.

She leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you for coming. And for doing all this." Peggy said.

Angie nodded.

They spent the next hour chatting as the church pews filled with people. Peggy had to admit, it was a good idea coming early. They had the best seats in the house.

The lights dimmed and they watched in rapture as the children performed the Christmas pageant. When Angela appeared, her parents squeezed each other's hands and watched in anticipation. They had to admit that even though she was just a shepherd, she was playing the part with flair.

As the pageant drew to a close, the children all gathered in a circle and began to sing:

'Away in a manger, No crib for a bed,  
The little Lord Jesus lay down his sweet head...'

Peggy glanced over at Angie and saw that she had tears in her eyes as she watched Angela sing.

When it came time to applaud for all the children, the Sousa clan cheered the loudest with Howard even giving a whistle.

And then the concert was over and Angela was running up to her parents.

"Did you see me? Did you see me?" She shouted.

"We did!" Daniel replied. "And look, everyone came to see you!"

One by one, Angela hugged everyone who came and accepted the praise they lavished on her. Finally she got to Angie.

"Hi, Auntie Angie!"

"Hello, Angela," Angie said, kneeling down. "You were amazing!" She swept the little girl into a hug.

"Thanks, Auntie Angie!"

"I've got something for you," Angie said, reaching for the flowers she had placed on the seat.

Angela's eyes widened.

"For me?"

Angie nodded.

"Yes, because you did such a wonderful job."

"Mummy, look!" Angela said to Peggy. "Auntie Angie got me flowers!"

"They are beautiful," Peggy replied. "Don't forget to thank her."

"Thank you, Auntie Angie!" Said Angela, giving Angie a giant hug. A few roses might have gotten squished but neither of them cared.

Then Angie handed Angela her present and was rewarded with another squeal.

"Time to go back to the house," Daniel announced. "I think it's cider time."

Everyone agreed and soon they were headed out of the church and down the street in the direction of the Sousa house. Peggy and Angie lingered behind, walking slowly together.

"Thank you for giving Angela the flowers," Peggy said. "She will probably talk about them for weeks."

"No problem, English. I was just returning a favour anyway."

Peggy raised her eyebrow.

"You know the first time I got flowers for a performance?" Angie asked.

"When?" Peggy replied.

"When you brought them to me when I was playing in that hole in the wall theatre in Harlem."

Peggy looked surprised.

"My family never thought I'd amount to anything. Used to laugh at me when I said I was going to become an actress. But there you were, we were only friends barely a month and you brought me flowers like I was the star of the show. It made me feel special. I just wanted Angela to feel the same way."

Peggy stopped Angie and pulled her into a hug.

"Your family are wankers," Peggy said, hugging Angie tight.

Angie laughed.

"Tell me about it!"

"Are you two coming?" Daniel shouted from down the street.

"Yea, Yea, Danny boy, we are coming, hold your horses!" Angie shouted back.

Peggy burst into laughter.

"I've missed you, Angie."

"Missed you too, English." Angie said. "Now let's go get some cider."


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. Link to song in my tumblr: geekruminations.tumblr.com

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need,

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,

I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know,

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you."

 

Peggy was sure that people were staring at her. After all, she was running full speed down the street in just her dress and heels. She had forgotten her winter coat so she was freezing but she had no choice. She had just learned from Jack that Daniel was taking the promotion in Los Angeles and most likely leaving right after the holidays. She had to talk to him as soon as possible.

Finally, she saw a cab and hailed it frantically. Luckily, the cab stopped and she got in. She gave him the address and soon they were speeding towards Daniel's family house. Luckily, both addresses were in his file. She tried his apartment first but he wasn't there. She hoped that he was at his family's house. This was going to awkward as it was but if he wasn't there, it would be unbearably worse.

Finally, they arrived. She paid the cab driver and headed up the driveway of the Sousa home. She hesitated on the stoop, however. Peggy knew she was intruding; it was Christmas Eve after all. Maybe she should just come back another time.

But there wasn't much time left. After all, Daniel was leaving in a few days. 

She gathered her resolve and walked up the steps, knocking firmly on the door.

The door swung open and a man around her age stood there. 

"Yea?" He asked.

"Is Daniel Sousa here?" She asked politely.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the wrong house? I'm looking for the Sousa's..."

"No, you have the right house," the man said. "I'm just trying to figure out what a beautiful dame like you is doing looking for my brother."

"Your broth..."

"David, stop teasing the girl," said an older man, coming up behind him.

"Joaquim Sousa, Daniel's father," the man said, putting out his hand.

Peggy shook it. 

"I'm..."

"Peggy Carter," Joaquim finished. "My son talks about you."

"A lot," David added.

"Is he... Is he here?" Peggy asked.

Joaquim nodded. "Please, come in. You must be freezing."

At that moment a bustle of people entered the room, including Daniel who appeared to be arguing with a woman.

"Ma, just leave it alone and..." Daniel looked up and saw Peggy. "Peggy?" He said, sounding astonished.

"Hi," Peggy said lamely.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked. "And do you not have a coat? You're shivering."

"Oh, I'm fine and..."

"Celia, get Ms. Carter a sweater," said Daniel's mother. She walked towards Peggy. "I'm Rosa, Daniel's mother. It's nice to meet you."

Peggy shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Sousa. I'm so sorry for intruding on your Christmas Eve. I just...I have to talk to Daniel."

"Not at all," Rosa replied. "I just finished putting on a new batch of cider. Would you like a cup?"

Peggy found herself nodding although this wasn't part of the plan. Come to think of it, she didn't really have a plan which was very unlike her. 

"I will go get you a cup. Here's Celia with a sweater," Rosa said.

"Thank you," Peggy said, taking the sweater from Celia. 

"You're welcome," Celia replied. "I'm Celia by the way, Danny's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Peggy said sincerely. Her eyes slid over to Daniel who appeared to be frozen in place during this whole exchange. 

"Well, I'm sure you two have things to discuss," Joaquim said. "Daniel, why don't you take Peggy into the sitting room."

Daniel nodded and led Peggy to a small room that was just off the living room. It had glass doors allowing the entire Sousa clan to see what was going on. 

Once they were inside, Peggy began to speak.

"Daniel, I'm sorry for barging in..."

"Don't be. Although I do admit I'm curious as to why you are here."

At that moment, Rosa bustled in with two cups of cider in her hands.

"Here," she said, handing them each one. "This will warm you up, Ms. Carter."

"Thank you," Peggy replied.

"And just ignore them," Rosa said, gesturing out the glass door where the rest of the Sousas were trying to pretend they weren't watching.

Peggy laughed, albeit a bit nervously. 

Rosa turned and left but Peggy swore she saw her give Daniel a wink before she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry about my family," Daniel said. "They're a little..."

"They are perfect," Peggy replied. "They seem very nice and caring."

"So..." Daniel started.

"So...so...I came to tell you something," Peggy started. 

Daniel leaned on his crutch and waited.

"I came to tell you that I heard about your promotion from Jack."

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Don't go," Peggy replied.

"Why not?"

"Because....because...."

"I think I would make a good chief," Daniel said softly.

"Yes, you would," Peggy said firmly, setting her cup down on a side table. "That's not why I don't want you to go."

Daniel took a few steps closer, and set his cup down as well.

"Then why shouldn't I go?"

"Because...oh bloody hell, this is hard," Peggy said, exasperatingly. "I don't want you to go because you owe me a drink."

"I owe you a..."

"You see, you asked me out for a drink several months ago and I had to decline."

"You had plans with a friend," Daniel noted.

"Yes, with my friend Angie," Peggy said, watching as Daniel's eyes widened in understanding. "You see, we got kicked out of The Griffith and we were moving into our new accommodations and..."

"So you weren't..."

"Weren't what?" Peggy asked.

"Letting me down easy," Daniel said.

Peggy shook her head.

"Not at all, I promise."

"So why didn't you..."

"I thought I would have another chance. I thought you would ask me again," Peggy said plaintively. 

Daniel's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"So I should turn down this promotion so we can go for a drink?" Daniel asked. "I have a few days left so we could go before..."

"No, it's more than that...Daniel...I..." Peggy stumbled over her words. "I don't want you to go. Not because you owe me a drink but because I would miss you terribly."

"You would?" Daniel said huskily. 

Peggy nodded.

"Over the past few months I've come to realize just how important you are to me."

"You are important to me too, Peg," Daniel replied, taking another step closer.

"I...would I be terribly forward if I asked you to kiss me?" 

Daniel shook his head as Peggy stepped closer. Soon they were practically touching. Peggy shivered as Daniel's hand slid around her waist, from the cold or from his touch she didn't know. He leaned in and then his lips were on hers.

This, THIS, is what she had wanted, for longer than she was willing to admit to herself. The kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss. In the back of her mind, she vaguely registered the sounds of hooting and hollering. 

They broke away, both breathing heavily, and turned to look at the glass doors. 

There was the entire Sousa clan, clapping their hands and shouting. Joaquim and Rosa were hugging each other and David was giving a thumbs up. 

Daniel chuckled and Peggy followed and soon they were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides.

"Well, this has been a memorable Christmas Eve," Daniel remarked.

"Yes, I should probably...."

"Stay," Daniel interrupted.

"It's your family Christmas and..."

"And my mother was pestering me earlier, asking me why I never brought a girl home," Daniel said. "You would be a welcome addition. I even have a present for you."

"You do?" Peggy asked.

Daniel nodded. "It's just something small but..."

Peggy interrupted him with a kiss.

"I'll stay," she said. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about that," Daniel said. "You could come with me."

"To Los Angeles?"

"Palm trees, nice weather, an office full of agents who respect you..."

"You can't guarantee that," Peggy stated.

"No, but I can try," Daniel replied. "Whaddya say?"

Peggy smiled. 

A fresh start, one with Daniel, might just be what she needed.

Regardless, this was shaping up to be the best Christmas she had in a long time.


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks to truth-renowned for betaing!
> 
> The song version I listened to was by Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone. Link at geekruminations.tumblr.com

"The neighbours might think,

Baby, it's bad out there."

 

Peggy and Daniel laughed as headed down the sidewalk towards the house. 

"That was an excellent date," Peggy declared. 

Daniel smiled.

"I'm glad," he replied. "So do you want to continue it?"

He gestured at the house and Peggy smiled.

"Absolutely, darling," she replied.

They headed up the driveway, Peggy's arm curled into Daniel's. As she looked around, she noticed Daniel's neighbour peeking out her curtains.

"Mrs. Willis is spying again," she commented.

"Really?" Daniel said, trying to not look obvious as he looked in the direction of Mrs. Willis's house.

"I can imagine we cause quite the scandal," Peggy mused.

"Why's that, Peg?" Daniel said, as they got to the front stoop.

"Well, aren't you about to invite an unmarried woman into your house?" Peggy asked. "Besides which, I swear I saw her glaring at me when I left the other morning."

Daniel chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't have much else to occupy her time."

"I have a rather naughty idea," Peggy said, with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh? What's that?"

Peggy responded by pulling Daniel close and planting a deep kiss on his lips. Immediately the crutch fell to the ground as Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. 

"Daniel," she gasped, as she pulled away.

"No, no, you started this," Daniel replied huskily, before pulling her in for another kiss.

Peggy was quite aware of the show they were putting on for the neighbours but she couldn't care less.

A door slamming in the distance pulled them away from each other. They turned and noticed Mrs. Willis walking haughtily down her driveway while shooting them a dirty look.

Peggy began to chuckle and Daniel soon followed. Soon they were pressed against the door, laughing until they both had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Well, I suppose we are definitely the scandal of the neighbourhood now," Daniel remarked.

"I hope you don't mind," Peggy replied.

"Not at all. Now, what do you say we go inside and continue our date? I think we've given the neighbours enough to gossip about for a while," Daniel said.

Peggy nodded and soon they were in the house, continuing where they left off.


	4. Hark! The Herald Angel Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to confess, I borrowed this idea from a friend of mine who wrote a similar fic for the Bones fandom a long time ago. I hope you enjoy!

"Hark! The herald angels sing,

"Glory to the newborn King!"

 

"Daddy?"

Daniel turned and looked at his five year old daughter Angela. She had curious look on her face which meant that she had a question or she was up to something. Being the daughter of Peggy Carter meant it could be either.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I have an 'portant question," Angela said, crawling up onto his lap. Daniel adjusted her so that she was sitting mostly on his good leg. Despite Stark's new prosthetic, it was still a bit uncomfortable for him.

"What's your question?" He asked.

"Why are all the angels named Harold?" Angela asked.

"What?"

"Why are all the angels named Harold?" Angela patiently repeated.

"Angela, why do you think all the angels are named Harold?" Daniel asked.

"Because of the song," Angela said. "You know, Daddy!"

Daniel shook his head.

"Why don't you sing it for me?"

"Okay, Daddy," Angela said. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Hark, the Harold Angel sings, glory to the newborn king!" Angela sung loudly.

Daniel began to chuckle. Soon it was a full blown laugh as he tried to contain himself.

"What's so funny, Daddy?" Asked Angela.

"Yes, what's so funny?" Said a voice from behind them. 

Angela twisted around. "Mummy!!" 

"Hello Angela. Darling, really, what is so funny?" Peggy asked, addressing Daniel who was wiping his eyes.

"Angela just asked me why all the angels were named Harold."

"Why the... what?" Peggy asked.

"You know...Hark the Herald Angel sings..."

Peggy thought for a moment and then her lips quirked up into a smile. Soon she was chuckling as well as Angela looked between her parents, utterly confused.

"Will you answer my question!" Angela said, impatiently. 

"Yes, I will," Daniel said, as Peggy took a seat next to them.

"I know the song sounds like it's saying Harold the name, but really it's saying herald, which is a different word. It means to announce something. The angels are announcing that Jesus was born," Daniel stated.

"So they aren't all named Harold?" Angela asked, looking a little crestfallen.

"Unfortunately not," Peggy replied. 

"But...one of them could be named Harold right?" Angela said hopefully.

Peggy and Daniel exchanged glances at each other, smiling. 

"Yes, I suppose one of them could be named Harold," said Peggy.

"Okay then!" 

Angela hopped down off Daniel's lap. 

"I'm going to go colour a picture now." 

As she skipped off to her room, Peggy shook her head.

"What will that child come up with now?" She asked.

"I don't know," Daniel replied. "But there's something new every day."

Peggy scooted off her chair and onto Daniel's lap.

"She's very inquisitive, just like her father," she said.

"And smart like her mother," Daniel replied.

Peggy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Daniel's lips. The kiss deepened but soon they were interrupted by loud singing coming from Angela's bedroom. 

"HARK! HAROLD THE ANGEL SINGS!"

Peggy and Daniel starting laughing once more.

It was just another interesting day in the Sousa household.


	5. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's The Most Wonderful TIme of the Year by Andy Williams. Link at geekruminations.tumblr.com

"There'll be much mistletoeing 

And hearts will be glowing

When loved ones are near!

It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

 

Peggy and Daniel made a pact that they were going to sleep in on Christmas Day. After all, it was rare that they both got a day off at the same time and they wanted to take advantage of it. 

However the ringing phone had other ideas.

Daniel didn't even hear it at first but it persisted.

"Yea, yea," he said, getting up and grabbing his crutch. He made his way to the ringing phone in the kitchen, noting that Peggy was sound asleep. 

"Yea?" He said, rather crabbily.

"Where are you?" The voice asked.

Daniel looked at the phone and then put it back to his ear again.

"Stark?"

"Of course it's me!" Howard said. "Why aren't you and Peggy here? We are supposed to be spending Christmas together."

"Stark, it's 8:30!" Daniel said as he glanced at the clock.

"Yes, I know! And it's Christmas morning! So get over here!"

"We were planning on coming around 11," Daniel commented. 

"Nope," Stark replied decisively. "Get Peggy up and get over here!"

Suddenly there was a dial tone. Daniel hung up the phone and turned to see Peggy standing there, bleary-eyed.

"What in the bloody hell?"

"Stark," Daniel said. "Apparently he wants us to come over right now for Christmas."

"Well he just has to wait," Peggy said grumpily. "I wanted to sleep in more."

"Me too, but now I'm awake. So....stockings?"

Peggy nodded and they headed into the living room and proceeded to open their stockings, both smiling and laughing over the gifts they had gotten each other. 

Slowly, they got ready for the day. 

They were planning on spending it over at Howard's. The Jarvises were going to be there and even Rose had been invited. And Ana had teased a 'special guest' but neither Peggy or Daniel had any idea who that could be.

After a quick breakfast, they got dressed and gathered up the presents for everyone and headed over to Howard's.

"Where have you been?" He asked, when he swung the door open.

"Have you been drinking, Howard?" Peggy demanded.

"Just full of Christmas cheer!" Howard replied, ushering them in. "And a bit of spiked eggnog," he murmured to Daniel.

Daniel chuckled.

"Want some, Sousa?"

"It's a little early but...why not?"

They headed into the main living room. It was clear they were the last ones there.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," Peggy said as they entered the room.

"Merry Christmas," chorused back Jarvis, Ana and Rose.

"What she said," Daniel said cheekily.

Soon they had eggnog and treats and were all sitting around chatting.

"I think it's time for the special guest," Ana said, standing up. "They've been waiting ever so patiently."

"And she's not very patient," Howard pointed out.

They all shot him a look.

"What? I can be..."

"Did you or did you not wake us up this morning?" Peggy asked.

"Well, I..."

"Now, now, no fighting. It's Christmas Day. It's not allowed. And as for our special guest, Miss Carter, close your eyes please."

Peggy did as she was told and a few moments later, Ana told her to open her eyes.

She did and immediately gasped.

"Angie?"

"Surprise!" Angie shouted. "It's me, English!"

Peggy stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well," Ana chimed in. "You mentioned last week that you were worried that Angie would be all alone on Christmas. We couldn't have that so we decided to fly her out."

"I'm so glad you are here," Peggy said to Angie. She felt Daniel stand up beside her.

"Uh, Miss Martinelli?" Daniel said. "I'm Daniel Sousa."

"Of course you are!" Angie replied. "I know all about you. English here, talks about you all the time."

"Angie!" Peggy hissed.

"What? You do!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you for the second time," Daniel said. "The first time if you remember was at the Griffith..."

Angie laughed.

"When I made that other agent fellow tell me his grandma's name? That was fun."

Daniel and Peggy both laughed.

Everyone sat down but only a moment or two passed before Howard demanded they open presents.

There was a flurry of present opening with many oohs and ahhs. Rose loved the thigh holster Ana had made for her. Jarvis was delighted with the cookbooks that Peggy and Daniel gave him. And Angie had brought snow globes with a New York City scene for everyone.

"I don't have your present here, Angie," Peggy commented. 

"Don't worry about it, English," Angie replied. "I'm here for a few days I think."

"I'm glad," Peggy said.

The present unwrapping was dying down when Howard handed Daniel a bundle of papers.

"What's this?" Daniel asked.

"Christmas present," Howard replied, smiling.

Daniel unfolded the papers and his eyes widened.

"Is this..."

"What is it?" Peggy interjected, looking over at Daniel.

"It's...It's..." Daniel stammered.

"If you don't like it, that's okay," Howard said, a worried look on his face.

"Don't like what?" Angie asked.

Daniel continued to unfold the papers as all eyes were on him.

"Oh my goodness," Peggy said as she realized what it was.

Howard couldn't stand it any longer and he leapt up from his seat and stood in front of Daniel.

"It's got counterweights, see?" He said, pointing to the paper. "So you won't need the crutch anymore."

Daniel stared at him.

"I won't need the crutch?" He asked incredulously.

"Not if this works the way I think it's going to work,"Howard said.

"Could you please fill us in for those of us who are confused?" Angie asked.

"It's a leg," Daniel said quietly. "A new prosthetic leg."

"Just the plans, really." Howard stated. "I didn't want to build it until I got Sousa's approval." 

"You have it," Daniel said fervently. "This is...this is incredible, Stark. You don't have to..."

"Yes I do," Howard replied. "You are a good guy, Sousa. You deserve it. Plus, I added a few extras in."

"Extras?" Peggy said, raising her eyebrow.

Howard nodded excitedly.

"See this part here? It's actually hollow. I figured you could hide a knife or some other tool in there."

"Really?" Daniel asked. "That is great."

"I was going to add some rockets in but I figured Peggy wouldn't..."

"You're damn right I wouldn't!" Peggy exclaimed. "Rockets in a prosthetic leg? Are you bloody crazy, Howard?"

Howard shrugged.

"I didn't actually do it, Peg."

"Thank you," Daniel said sincerely. "This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten."

"You are welcome," Howard replied. "Now, who wants more eggnog?"

A chorus of yeses filled the room and everyone was on their feet with their cups in hand, save for Peggy and Daniel.

"What do you think?" Peggy said softly.

"I think this is one of my favourite Christmases ever," Daniel replied.

"Well, it is a pretty amazing gift."

"That's not why it's one of my favourite Christmases although it does factor in," Daniel stated. "It's because you are here with me."

"Daniel..."

"Peggy, we've been through a lot this year," Daniel noted. "I'm just glad we are finally together."

"Me too," Peggy said, leaning sideways and pressing a kiss to Daniel's cheek.

"And spending the day with friends is the best way to spend Christmas," said Daniel.

"I agree," Peggy replied. "Shall we go get more eggnog?"

"Sounds good to me!"


	6. Here Comes Santa Claus

"Hang your stockings and say your prayers,

Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!"

 

Peggy cracked open one eye and rolled over. 

The bed was empty. 

She glanced over and noticed that the light was on in the bathroom.

'Perfect!' She thought.

She got out of bed quietly and went to the closet. Way at the back, she had tucked Daniel's stocking. She had filled it earlier but now she had to hang it up. Now if she could only manage to do it without Daniel seeing what she was doing.

Peggy snuck out into the living room as quietly as she could.

"Dammit!" She said loudly.

Daniel turned from his place at the fireplace.

"I thought you were sleeping!" He said.

"I thought you were in the bathroom!" Peggy replied.

Then they both began to chuckle.

"Well, I guess this didn't work," Daniel said.

Peggy walked over to the fireplace and hung up Daniel's stocking next to hers. She could see already that hers was full and her favourite perfume was sticking out the top of it.

"No it didn't," Peggy replied. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should reveal her secret. She was planning on telling him tomorrow but now seemed like the perfect moment. 

"But perhaps we will have better luck next year. In fact, I insist on it. Because...because..."

Daniel looked at her quizzically.

"Because what, Peggy?"

"Because we are going to have a baby," she blurted out.

Daniel's eyes widened.

"A...baby?"

Peggy nodded.

"So really, darling, we need to practice putting out the stockings and..."

She was cut off by Daniel, who had rushed over to her and squeezed her tight.

"A baby," he said wondrously. 

"A baby," she repeated. "Are you happy?"

"Peggy," Daniel said, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm ecstatic. Are you?"

Peggy nodded yes. And then Daniel's lips were on hers, a kiss full of delight and love. 

"I love you, Peg," Daniel said, as he pulled back from her.

"I love you too, Daniel."

They stood for a moment in the living room, clinging tightly to each other.

"Tell me everything," Daniel insisted, leading her to the couch.

So Peggy told of how she was feeling unwell the past week. She had gone to the doctor but hadn't told him because she didn't want him to worry. The doctor performed a test and they had called that day with the results. 

"It's a Christmas miracle," Daniel declared.

Peggy smiled and tucked herself into Daniel's side.

"I suppose we should go to bed," Daniel finally said.

Peggy shook her head.

"I'm wide awake."

"Me too."

"It's 1:30 am," Peggy noted. "Technically it's Christmas morning."

"So?" Daniel asked.

"So let's open our stockings!"

"Peggy..." Daniel said, starting to protest.

"C'mon, I know you want to. Let's see what's inside."

Finally, Daniel acquiesced and they pulled the stockings down and handed them to each other.

They spent the next hour going through the stockings and looking at all the small presents they had gotten each other. Finally, they had trudged off to bed, slipping under the covers and holding each other tight.

"Merry Christmas," Peggy said, pressing a kiss to Daniel's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Peg," Daniel replied, kissing her back. 

And then he scooted down and pressed a kiss against her belly.

"Merry Christmas, little one," he said.

Peggy smiled and Daniel shifted his body upwards and pulled her against him. And soon they were both asleep, dreaming of the small baby who was yet to come.


	7. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Believe by Josh Groban

"When it seems the magic slipped away,

We find it all again on Christmas Day."

 

Peggy knew that there was something wrong with Michael as soon as he walked in the door.

It was odd that both her and Daniel were home at the same time but they both had meetings all day and had wrapped up early. 

"How was school today?" Peggy asked as Michael took off his coat and boots.

He didn't respond. Instead he just marched into his room and slammed the door. 

Daniel came out of the kitchen, a quizzical look on his face.

"Was that Michael?" He asked.

Peggy nodded.

"Something's wrong."

They both headed down the hall to Michael's room and Peggy opened the door gently. There was Michael, face down on the bed, crying.

"Michael, darling, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Came the muffled reply.

"Why not? We can figure out what's bothering you," Daniel chimed in.

Michael turned around and wiped his hand across his face but the tears were still flowing.

"Pai, you and Mummy are liars!" He said emphatically.

"What?" Peggy said, looking astonished.

Michael gulped and took a breath.

"Jimmy Johnson said there was no such thing as Santa Claus but you said he was real. Pai said too."

Peggy and Daniel exchanged a worried glance. They had talked about when this day would come but Michael was only eight. They figured they had a few years left.

"Michael..." Peggy said softly.

"Tell me the truth!" Michael demanded.

"Listen, Michael, the thing about Santa Claus is..." Daniel started.

"He's not real, is he, Pai?" Michael said plaintively. 

Peggy and Daniel looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"You don't want to tell me but I can tell by your face. He's not real!" 

With that, Michael rolled himself over and began sobbing into his pillow. At that moment, the doorbell rung.

"That's probably Ana with Angela," Daniel noted. "You go get her and I will stay here with Michael, okay, Peggy?"

Peggy nodded and left the room, a worried expression on her face.

Daniel sat down on the bed next to Michael and leaned his crutch up against Michael's bedside table.

"Michael, we need to talk."

Michael shook his head no.

"I don't ever want to talk to you and Mummy again," he declared as he lifted his head from the pillow. "You are liars and you told me never to lie, Pai!"

Daniel sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Michael, how about I tell you a story and you just listen, okay?" Daniel didn't wait for his son's response.

"When I was about ten, I found out that Santa wasn't...real. And I was upset as you were. I decided that I hated Christmas and wasn't going to have anything to do with it." 

Daniel started rubbing Michael's back as he continued his story.

"You see, I loved Christmas and Santa so much that I felt it all had been ruined. Christmas day came and I wasn't excited at all. But then something happened."

"What?" Came the muffled question from Michael.

"Magic," Daniel said firmly.

Michael rolled over and looked at him.

"Magic?" He asked.

Daniel nodded.

"You see, Michael, once a long time ago there was a man who gave out gifts. And the reason why we still like to talk about him today is because of the Christmas magic."

"Uncle Howie says there's no such thing as magic." Michael said.

"Well, it depends on what type of magic you are talking about," Daniel replied. "I'm talking about Christmas magic. Christmas magic causes everyone to be nicer to each other around Christmas. People give each other gifts because they want to see their friends and family happy."

Michael wiped the tears from his face.

"Like how I got you and Mummy a present?" He asked.

"You did? That's very thoughtful of you, Michael," said Daniel. "That's what I'm talking about. Christmas is a time to give to others."

"Mummy and I were out shopping the other day and we gave the man with the bell ten whole dollars!" Michael noted.

"That's Christmas magic too," Daniel stated. "But sometimes people need to be reminded of why we should give each other presents. That's why we talk about Santa. Because he gives presents and doesn't expect anything in return. That makes him a great man." 

"Even if he isn't real?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yes, Michael, because sometimes the idea of something is as important as the thing itself. It's hard to explain but..."

"Did you like Christmas again, Pai?" Michael asked. 

"Yes, I did," Daniel replied. "On Christmas morning when I saw how happy everyone was, not only with their presents but by being together, I knew that was the magic of Christmas. Okay?"

Michael nodded slowly.

"And I'm sorry that Mummy and I didn't tell you the truth," Daniel said. "But we wanted you and Angela to have as much of that magic for as long as possible."

"Okay, Pai," Michael said.

Daniel leaned down and enveloped his son in a hug.

"You are a good boy, Michael," he said.

"You are a good Pai," Michael replied.

Daniel chuckled.

"Now why don't you go give your Mummy a hug?"

Michael nodded, getting off the bed. 

"Oh and Michael?" Daniel said. "Remember, Angela is still pretty little so..."

"Don't worry, Pai, I will help keep the Christmas magic!" Michael said.

Then he ran off to give Peggy a hug.

And while that Christmas was the first that Michael Steven Sousa did not believe in Santa Claus, he felt the Christmas magic all the same.


	8. Deck The Halls

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la la la la la,

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la la la la la."

 

"What on earth is all this?" 

Peggy stared at their living room which was currently partially covered in boxes.

"I brought some of this with me and had the rest shipped out," Daniel replied, his back to her as he sorted through a box.

"Yes, but what is it, darling?" Peggy asked.

Daniel stood up and turned around.

"Christmas decorations!" He said gleefully.

"All this?" Peggy said incredulously.

"Well, it doesn't all have to go up but it's nice to have options," Daniel replied. 

"I thought we weren't getting the tree until tomorrow."

"We aren't, but this isn't all for the tree. It's other decorations too. Like this."

Daniel pulled out a large wreath from one of the boxes.

"This can go on the front door."

Peggy couldn't help but smile as Daniel started explaining what each thing was and where it came from. Most were from his childhood and had been split up between him and his sister.

"Okay," she said resolutely. "What goes up first?"

Soon they had the wreath on the door, the first in the neighbourhood. The candles went on the coffee table and various Christmas knick knacks were placed around the living room and even a few in the kitchen.

There were only two boxes left.

Peggy sat down on the couch. She couldn't possibly think there were more decorations to go up. 

"Here, let's open this box," Daniel said, gesturing to the first one. 

The opened it up and found Daniel's stocking from his childhood that his father had sent him along with several decorations for the tree. 

"These are beautiful," Peggy exclaimed, holding up one of the glass ornaments in her hand.

"They were my ma's," Daniel explained. "Charlie got some and I got some."

"It's lovely that you have these to put on your tree," Peggy said, a little wistfully.

All of this Christmas decorating had made her a little sad. While she loved that Daniel was including her in all his Christmas traditions, she couldn't help but remember her ornaments from when she was a child. In particular, she loved the glass birds that her mother had proudly displayed on the tree. She was never allowed to touch them however for fear that they would break. 

"Peggy?" Daniel said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we open the last box?"

Peggy nodded and Daniel pulled it towards them and set it down on the coffee table. It was then that she noticed that it had stamps and postmarks all over it. She looked at Daniel in confusion but he just gestured towards the box.

She opened the box and gasped.

There in the box was her Christmas things. 

Her eyes welled with tears as she pulled out her childhood stocking first and lay it on the table. Then came the ceramic tree with mini coloured bulbs that had sat on the living room table. 

One by one, she pulled out a variety of ornaments.

"How on earth did you do this?" She asked.

"I found your parents' address when I was tidying up about a month ago. I sent them a letter and got this in return. It just came yesterday."

A tear slipped down her cheek and then another and soon she had pulled Daniel into a tight hug.

"I wanted you to have part of your Christmas here too," Daniel said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I...I...thank you Daniel," she replied. "I don't know quite what to say other than I love you."

Daniel beamed.

"Love you too, Peg. Now why don't you see what else is in the box?"

Peggy nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She reached into the box and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper.

As she unwrapped it, she gasped.

There, nestled amongst the paper, was her favourite.

The delicate glass birds she had loved so much as a child.


	9. Twelve Days of Christmas

"On the first day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me."

 

"Close your eyes,"

"Really, Daniel..."

"Just close your eyes, Peg."

Peggy did as she was told and allowed Daniel to lead her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What's this about?" she asked, as Daniel directed her to sit down on the couch.

"Your Christmas present."

"Daniel, it's not Christmas yet!" Peggy protested. 

"Almost," Daniel replied. "Twelve days from now, in fact."

"Twelve days...Daniel, you didn't!"

"Open your eyes," Daniel said.

Peggy opened her eyes and began to laugh. 

There on the coffee table was a small palm plant with fake pear cutouts attached to it.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at Daniel.

"I couldn't find a pear tree," Daniel admitted. "So I figured this would be the next best thing."

"Well, it's...nice?" Peggy said dubiously.

Daniel laughed. 

"This isn't the real present." 

He turned the tree around. 

"This is."

Peggy gasped as she saw the delicate glass bird ornament hanging from one of the leaves.

"Not quite a partridge I know but..."

Peggy cut Daniel off by pressing her lips to his.

"It's beautiful!"

She plucked the bird off the palm leaf and carried it over to their Christmas tree in the corner. Peggy carefully hung it on one of the branches.

"There. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," said Daniel.

"Wait, a partridge in a pear tree. Are you telling me there's more coming?" Peggy asked as she came and sat back down on the couch next to Daniel.

"You'll see," Daniel replied, smiling.

"You are too good to me, Daniel Sousa," Peggy said, punctuating her words with a kiss.

And more did come.

The next day, there was a ceramic ornament with two turtle doves on the little palm tree. After that, it was three french hens. Then four little bird ornaments.

But the day after that, there was nothing.

Peggy looked quizzically at Daniel.

"We are skipping number five for now," he said. "You'll see why."

Peggy couldn't remember what number five was. Every day she delighted in the new ornaments for the tree. Six oddly shaped geese came the next day. Then seven very tiny glass swans. Eight maids were next and then nine beautifully decorated ladies in various dance positions.

Ten lords came next then eleven little pipers. And finally, the day before Christmas Eve, twelve drummers were hung on the tree. 

Their tree was filled with decorations and Peggy treasured and admired each one. It was so like Daniel to make Christmas special for her.

Christmas Eve came and they went to church but Peggy's mind was still on the song. Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves....but what was number five?

As they walked home arm in arm, it struck her. 

Five golden rings!

She glanced at Daniel surreptitiously. He couldn't possibly be thinking of...oh my goodness! Her heart fluttered at the thought and she tried to remain calm for the rest of their walk home.

Once inside the house, Daniel went off into the bedroom and she paced the living room in front of the tree. Her eye caught a glimpse of that first ornament, the little glass partridge and she smiled. 

And then suddenly she was calm, calmer, she was sure, than she had ever been before.

Daniel came towards her, a hopeful look on his face.

"Peg, about the twelve days of Christmas..."

"Yes?"

"We missed one day. And I hope you don't mind, it's supposed to be five golden rings but I've just got one..."

Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. Then carefully and slowly he got down on one knee.

"Peggy Carter, I love you," he said firmly. "And I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Peggy looked down at this man, this sweet, thoughtful man who had gone out of his way to make not only Christmas but every day special and said the only thing she could.

"Yes!"


	10. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

"Maybe I'm crazy to suppose,  
I'd ever be the one you chose,  
Out of a thousand invitations,  
You'll receive,

Ah, but in case I stand one little chance,  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance,  
What are you doing New Year's,  
New Year's Eve."

He watched her working at her desk and gripped his crutch tightly. It was now or never.

They were both working the night shift (again). For some reason, Jack seemed to pair them on the night shift more often than the other agents. Daniel didn't know what that was about. 

It was about a week before Christmas and luckily both of them had Christmas off this year. He already knew that she was planning on spending it with Angie and her family. He had family Christmas plans of his own. 

It had been several months since he asked her out for a drink and she turned him down. But now he was resolved to ask her again. It was the way she had behaved over the last few months that spurred him on.

They always shared coffee and biscuits when they worked the night shift, and often they spent most of the time talking. They shared stories of their childhood and talked about the latest blunders of Agent Wilson among other things.

A few times Daniel swore Peggy looked at him like...well...like she wanted him to kiss her. He wasn't very good at reading the signs but he was pretty sure. 

So that's why he was going to ask again.

They were both off on New Year's Eve. It would be the perfect time to go for a drink or have a date.

A date with Peggy Carter.

Daniel's heart did a little flip flop.

He walked towards her and stopped at her desk.

"Peggy?" He said, pulling her from her work.

"Daniel," she replied warmly. 

"Uh...I was wondering if...I mean..."

"Is it about the case?" Peggy guessed. "Because I'm almost done reviewing the file and.."

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?" Daniel blurted out. He winced then pasted a smile on his face.

"Well..." Peggy started.

"I thought maybe we could...I mean, I'm sure you already have plans..."

"I don't."

Daniel's eyes widened.

"You don't?" He said softly.

Peggy shook her head gently.

"No."

"Oh, okay, that's good. I mean, good for me because..."

He glanced at Peggy who had small smile on her face. It looked like she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Laughing at me, Carter?" Daniel said wryly.

"Just a little," Peggy replied. "Now are you going to ask me or what?"

"Ask you?"

"On a date," Peggy said firmly. "That's what you were trying to ask, right? Unless you weren't and...oh bloody hell."

"I was," Daniel said. 

Peggy's smile lit up her face and Daniel felt himself grinning as well.

"So..."

"Peggy Carter, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes," she said quickly. 

"Good!" Daniel said, grinning. 

Peggy stood up and moved towards Daniel. 

"Daniel, I was thinking..." she said, as she moved in front of him.

"Yes?" He choked out, well aware of her proximity.

"New Year's Eve is quite a few days away."

Daniel nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

"And I thought...well, I know it usually happens at the end of a date but perhaps we can push forward the timeline." Peggy stated.

Daniel looked at her confusingly. He still wasn't sure what she was talking about.

Peggy huffed.

"I'm asking you to kiss me, Daniel Sousa," she declared. "But if you'd rather wait..."

Daniel cut her off by leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss deepened and he felt her arms go around his neck. 

"We shouldn't have done that," he remarked when they pulled back.

"Why the bloody hell not?" 

"Because," he said, pushing a strand of hair off her face. "I'm going to want to do that every day until our date."

"I don't see a problem with that," Peggy said, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

And a week and a half later, Peggy and Daniel had their date. 

It was such a success, that they had another.

And another.

And many, many after that.


	11. I'll Be Home For Christmas

"I'll be home for Christmas,

You can plan on me,

Please have snow and mistletoe,

And presents on the tree."

 

Daniel checked his watch for what felt like the thousandth time. It was getting late, past both the kids' bedtimes. Michael was wide awake but Angela was dozing off on the couch. He supposed he should be putting them to bed.

"Daddy?"

Daniel turned around to face his six year old son Michael, who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Yes?"

"Is Mommy coming home?"

Daniel sighed.

He wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't want to lie and tell Michael that Peggy would be here, especially since they hadn't made contact in the last 72 hours. He had no idea where she was or even if she was safe. But he didn't want to disappoint Michael either.

"Come here, buddy."

Daniel sat down on the couch beside Angela and gestured for Michael to come sit on his lap. Michael did so, sitting on Daniel's good leg as he was taught.

"Listen, Michael, Mommy is trying her best to get home in time for Christmas, okay?"

"But what if she doesn't come?" Michael said worriedly. 

"Then we wait until she comes home," Daniel replied. "Don't worry, we can still open presents..."

"I don't want to," Michael said firmly. "I want to wait until Mommy is here."

"Okay," Daniel said. "We can do that. Now why don't you sit beside me and we can read a story. Then it's bedtime, okay?"

"I don't want to go to bed!"

"You have to. Otherwise, Santa won't be here," Daniel explained.

"Okay, Daddy."

Michael moved beside Daniel, careful not to squish his sleeping sister. 

"Which story?"

"''Twas the night before Christmas!" Michael exclaimed.

"Okay," Daniel said, tucking his son under his arm and reaching for the book on the end table. "Here we go. ''Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house..."

_______________________________

Peggy was exhausted.

She trudged up the steps to the house, noting that the Christmas lights were still on. She suspected that despite the late hour, Daniel was still waiting up for her. 

She reached for the doorknob and turned it gently, opening the door slowly. As she entered the house, she had to smile at the scene in front of her.

Daniel, Michael and Angela were all sound asleep on the couch. Daniel had a book pressed against his chest and Michael tucked in beside him. Angela was sprawled out on the other end of the couch.

She shut the door behind her and dropped her bag. The slight noise jerked Daniel awake and he blinked a few times.

"Peg?" He said drowsily.

"Yes, darling, it's me," Peggy whispered back. 

"You're here," Daniel said, the sound of relief in his voice.

"I couldn't miss Christmas."

"You very nearly did," Daniel said, disentangling himself from Michael and standing up. 

Peggy crossed to where he was standing.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said. "I tried my best..."

"Shush," Daniel replied. "You made it. That's what counts."

Daniel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peggy's lips.

"Missed you," he murmured. 

"I missed you too," Peggy said. "I missed you all so much."

"Daddy?" Michael said blearily.

"Yes?"

"Is Santa here?"

Daniel chuckled. 

"Not quite. Open your eyes and see who it is."

Michael did so and let out a squeal.

"Mommy!!"

Peggy leaned over and scooped up her son and hugged him. 

"I missed you, Mommy," Michael said.

"I missed you too," Peggy replied. "Now what do you say we get to bed. After all, Santa is coming soon."

"We didn't miss him?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm quite sure we didn't," Peggy answered. "Come along, darling."

Peggy set Michael on the floor and he trundled off to his room. 

Daniel reached for Angela but Peggy pushed him aside. 

"I will take her."

Peggy carried Angela to her room and tucked her in and then went to Michael's room and tucked him in as well.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Michael."

And with that, Michael was sound asleep.

Peggy shut the door and headed into the bedroom where Daniel was pulling out the presents.

"I suppose it's too much to ask to just fall into bed," Peggy said wearily. 

"I can do this if you want to.."

"No, I want to help," Peggy said resolutely. 

They made short work of it; tucking presents under the tree and filling the stockings. 

"There! All done," Peggy whispered.

"Time for bed," Daniel whispered back.

Peggy nodded and they headed into the bedroom.

"You know, I'd shag you silly if I wasn't so bloody tired," Peggy said.

Daniel chuckled.

"Don't worry, that can wait. For now, I want to get into bed and hold my beautiful wife."

They got undressed and got into bed, immediately gravitating towards each other.

"I love you, Daniel," Peggy said, as she tucked her body into Daniel's.

"I love you too, Peggy," Daniel replied.

Within a minute, Peggy was falling asleep.

"Daniel?" She said drowsily.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

Daniel smiled a pressed a kiss to Peggy's forehead.

"Merry Christmas Peggy."

And with that, they both fell asleep until morning.


	12. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

"O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy,

O tidings of comfort and joy."

Jack didn't know what he was doing here. He was invited of course, but turned the offer down, saying he had other things to do. Truth was, he didn't, not really. Oh, his father had invited him to some Christmas party or another but he wasn't on the greatest terms with him. 

And his CIA buddies all had family obligations.

So that left the Sousas.

He always had an uneasy relationship with Peggy and especially Daniel and this did not change when they founded SHIELD. He wasn't the SHIELD liaison but the stories he heard from Peters who was, well let's just say he was glad he wasn't involved in those messes anymore.

He lifted his hand up to knock when the door flung open.

"Jack!" Peggy exclaimed, pulling him in the door.

"How did you?"

"I saw you out the window. Thought I would drag you in myself otherwise you might be out there forever."

Jack smiled sheepishly and allowed himself to be pulled into what could only be described as chaos. There were people everywhere. He noticed the Jarvises in the corner in a deep conversation with Rose and someone he didn't know. 

Then they were in the kitchen. Daniel was standing by the stove, stirring something.

"Darling..." Peggy started.

"The cider is almost done," Daniel replied, not looking. 

"Yes, but turn around and see who is here," Peggy insisted.

Daniel turned and saw Jack. A smile crossed his face.

"Jack! Good to see you!"

Daniel reached out his hand and Jack shook it, slightly surprised at the warm welcome.

"You staying for Christmas?" Daniel asked, turning his attention back to the cider.

"Well...I..."

"Of course he is," Peggy said resolutely. 

Jack was about to reply when two young children came bursting into the room.

"Is it cider time yet, Pai?" The youngest asked Daniel.

Daniel turned and put a mock frown on his face.

"I thought I told you not to ask me again," he commented.

"I know, but..."

"Well guess what?" Daniel said. "It's cider time!"

The girl and the older boy cheered, making their way to the stove.

"Wait!" Peggy shouted. "First I have someone for you to meet. This is Jack. You remember Jack, right Michael?"

The older boy nodded.

"I'm Michael Sousa." He said, sticking his hand out, just like his father had done a few minutes earlier.

"I'm Jack Thompson," Jack replied, shaking the boy's hand.

"And this is Angela," Peggy said, gesturing to the young girl who was hiding behind her father's legs.

Jack waved at the girl and then accepted the cup of cider that Daniel handed to him. 

Soon he was in the living room, conversing with a bunch of people, some he knew and some he didn't. It was exhausting but he didn't let on. Instead he did his best to mingle and when the party broke up and everyone went home, he stood in the living room unsure of what to do.

"We made up the spare bedroom for you," Peggy said, coming into the living room.

"You didn't have to..."

"No one should be alone on Christmas, Jack." Peggy said a little sadly.

"This is...this is a good set up you have here," Jack replied lamely. He wasn't sure what to say. 

"We love it," Peggy commented. "Now, I was going to offer you a nightcap but you look exhausted. Why don't you head to bed? Christmas morning is a bit chaotic here."

Jack nodded and headed to the spare room, nodding at Daniel as he passed him by. Daniel's arm was loaded up with what appeared to be stockings. 

Jack got ready for bed, slightly dreading tomorrow. He knew he was intruding on their family Christmas. It was going to be completely awkward. Once ready for bed, he decided he needed a glass of water. He headed to the kitchen but stopped in his tracks as he peeked around the corner to the living room.

There was Peggy and Daniel, putting Christmas presents under the tree and hanging up stockings. One by one, the stockings went up. They were filled to the brim. Jack counted five of them and...wait, five of them?

He looked closer and read the names on the stockings.

Peggy. Daniel. Michael. Angela. Jack.

He backed up a bit and watched the scene unfold. Tears pricked his eyes as he sat down on the bed, thinking about what he just saw.

He had never really counted Peggy and Daniel amongst his 'friends', thought of them more as colleagues. 

Well that was all about to change.

What he had meant to tell Peggy was that her and Daniel had built a great home together, a great family. 

And even if it was just for tomorrow, Jack was going to be a part of that.

“Spying?” 

Jack glanced up to see Daniel standing in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

“Just getting a glass of water, Sousa,” Jack replied. “But uh...I wanted to say…”

Daniel nodded his head as if to tell Jack to continue.

“Thanks,” Jack finally said. “Thanks for inviting me. It would have been a pretty poor Christmas all by myself.”

“No problem,” Daniel replied, clapping Jack on the arm. “We are friends after all.”

“Yes,” Jack said resolutely. “We are. Thanks Sousa.”

Daniel smiled and headed into what Jack assumed was his and Peggy’s room. 

Jack turned and walked back to his own room, the glass of water forgotten.

As he got into bed, he smiled to himself.

Already he felt lighter than he had in years.

And he had Peggy and Daniel to thank for that.


	13. Frosty the Snowman

"Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly, happy soul,

With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal."

 

"It's snowman time!" Michael cheerfully exclaimed.

Peggy smiled at her son who was hurriedly putting on his boots and coat. They had promised him this afternoon they could build a snowman and Michael had been waiting for what felt like hours.

"Zip up your coat," she said, putting on her own.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Right here," Daniel said from the doorway. "I just had to get my special crutch."

"Really, Daniel, if you think it's going to be too much..."

"Not at all, Peg," Daniel replied. "I want to help build a snowman. There's a good grip on this crutch. I should be fine."

Peggy nodded and they all finished getting dressed. Peggy slipped a hat on her son's head and soon they were out the front door and into the yard.

Peggy and Daniel showed their son how to make a snowman. They warned him it was a lot of hard work, but Michael was undeterred. He rolled each ball with the help of Daniel, who had forgone the crutch and was now sitting in the wet snow helping him.

Peggy insisted that she help as well but Daniel told her to sit on the front stoop and watch. So she placed her hand on her rounded belly and watched as her two men built a rather impressive snowman. She knew Daniel (and probably Michael too) had to be soaked by now but neither seemed to care. 

Once the snowman was built, Peggy heaved herself up off the step and went inside to get the essentials. She grabbed a carrot from the kitchen, two button eyes from the kitchen table that she had found that morning as well as an old scarf that she thought would be a good addition to the snowman.

She brought them both outside and helped Daniel to his feet, handing him his crutch. 

"Here," she said, handing over the items to Michael. He put the carrot and the button eyes on but shook his head at the scarf.

"No scarf?" Peggy asked.

"My snowman doesn't get cold," Michael responded.

Peggy and Daniel looked at each other quizzically but let it pass. 

"It needs string," Michael said. 

"String?" Daniel asked.

"For the hair," Michael said resolutely. "It has to be brown."

"I don't know if we have any..."

"Oh," Peggy interjected. "I do have some brown yarn. Will that do?"

Michael nodded and so Peggy headed back inside to get the brown yarn. It was leftover from when she attempted to be 'domestic' and knit a sweater for Daniel. The long and the short of it was: it did not go well.

She grabbed the yarn and some scissors and headed back outside where Daniel and Michael were waiting. She cut some pieces and Daniel helped Michael add them to the snowman's head. 

"So it's a lady snowman," Peggy said, sounding pleased.

Michael nodded. 

When the hair was added, they all stepped back and looked at it.

"Well, it's very nice," Daniel commented.

"It's not done yet, Pai!" Michael said, running to the front door. "It needs one thing."

He dashed in the house before either could object.

"What do you think he's up to?" Daniel asked.

"Who knows. He's your son," Peggy replied.

"My son? What about..." Daniel was cut off by the arrival of Michael, who had his cardboard Captain America shield in his hand. They had created it for Halloween and Michael kept it by his bedside table.

"What on earth is that for?" Peggy asked.

"For the snowman, Mummy," Michael explained. He tried to attach it to the snowman's arm with no luck.

"Pai?"

Daniel trundled over and began to help. He used some of the yarn to tie the shield to the arm. When they got it settled, Michael shouted "It's done!"

"That's a very nice snowman," Peggy commented.

"It's you, Mummy!" Michael exclaimed.

"Me?"

"Daddy said at Halloween that you trained Captain America," Michael explained. "But I think you are a good Captain America. So now you are!"

Peggy blinked back tears at the thoughtfulness of her son.

"You think Mummy should be Captain America?" Daniel asked. "How come?"

"Because Mummy is strong and tough," Michael said resolutely. "And she likes to help people just like Captain America."

"Those are all good reasons," Daniel commented. "I think Mummy makes an excellent Captain America. What do you say, Peg?"

Peggy was too busy wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stupid hormones," she muttered as she stepped towards the snowman.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Because this is the best snowman... I mean snow woman, I have ever seen." Peggy declared. "I love it."

Michael rushed forward and gave her a big hug.

"Does my baby like it?" He asked.

"Let's see," Peggy replied, unzipping her jacket and placing Michael's hand on her belly.

The baby made herself known with a few kicks.

"She does like it!" Michael declared.

"I think she loves it," Peggy replied. "Now, why don't we head inside for some hot chocolate before you two freeze!"

Michael nodded.

"Okay, Mummy."

He marched inside, leaving Peggy and Daniel standing by the snow woman.

"My son?" Daniel said with a smirk. "I think he's just like you, Peg."

"And you," Peggy replied. "After all, he does sweet things for me just like his father."

They headed inside, shooting once last glance at the snowman.

"You know, we are going to be the only house on the block with a Captain America snowman," Daniel commented.

"Well, the neighbours all know we are different by now," Peggy replied. "Why change perceptions?"

They both laughed and headed inside for some hot chocolate and extra marshmallows.

Just the way Michael liked it.


	14. You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

"You're a mean one, Mr.Grinch,

You really are a heel,

You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch."

 

 

It took multiple agents and several days but finally, FINALLY, they had apprehended Dottie Underwood. 

It was Christmas Eve but all hands were on deck. Even those agents who weren't involved in apprehending Underwood were hanging around, hoping to get a glimpse of what they knew would be an interesting interrogation to say the least.

When Peggy arrived, the other agents attempted to look busy but in reality all eyes were on her. She hadn't been in the office in over a month but it was like she never left. She set her things down at her desk and headed into the Chief's office.

"Daniel?" Peggy said, as she poked her head in the door.

"Peggy, come in," Daniel replied. "Listen..."

"I know what you are going to say," Peggy interjected. "But it's Dottie, Daniel. You know she won't talk to anyone else."

Daniel sighed.

"I suppose. How's Michael?"

"Currently being spoiled to death by the Jarvis's. I gave them a list of instructions and told them I wouldn't be too late hopefully. After all, it's Michael's first Christmas."

"Yes," Daniel said, standing up and making his way around the desk. "And we have to get to sleep before midnight otherwise Santa might miss our house."

"Midnight?" Peggy said, glancing at her watch. "I have a few hours then. Let's get this started."

She turned to leave but Daniel grabbed her hand.

"Just...be careful, okay?" He said.

"I'm surrounded by agents," Peggy replied. "She's unlikely to do anything."

"Yes, but most likely she will say things and I don't want her to..."

"I can handle Dottie Underwood," Peggy said resolutely. "Now let's go."

Daniel and Peggy made their way to the interrogation room. Daniel headed into the observation room and noted the number of agents in there.

"If you didn't work on this case, please leave," Daniel said. 

Amid some grumbling, multiple agents left the room.

Daniel stood at the front and got ready to watch. He only hoped it would go well.

Peggy opened the door and saw Dottie, cuffed to the table.

"Peggy!" Dottie said, with a smile on her face. "It's you!"

"Yes," Peggy said, sitting down across from her. 

"And here I thought you were at home playing happy homemaker," Dottie sneered. 

Peggy's eyes narrowed. 

"What were you doing at the docks?"

"Oh Peggy, please. You think that is going to work? Are you losing your touch? Really, I suppose that's what comes from having a brat, right?"

"This isn't about me, it's about you Dottie," Peggy said firmly. "Now, what were you doing at the docks?"

"I won't tell," said Dottie slyly. "It's none of your business."

"It is my business when it involves the SSR," Peggy replied.

"But you and I both know that the SSR is going the way of the dodo," Dottie said. 

"Is that true, Chief?" One of the agents asked in the observation room.

"She's just trying to get a rise out of us," Daniel replied.

The thing is, the SSR was going to be shut down after Christmas. How Dottie knew that was beyond him.

"We found your prints on the gun you left by the docks," Peggy stated.

"What gun?" Dottie asked innocently. "I didn't have any gun."

"Then how come we found your prints?" Peggy asked. "Those prints on that gun place you at the scene of the crime. Which means you've most likely murdered several people which means jail for you for a very long time."

"That's impossible," Dottie hissed, leaning forward. "I wiped the..."

Dottie stopped, realizing what she said.

"You wiped the prints off the gun?" Peggy said. "We get that on tape, Chief?"

Daniel rapped on the window to assure her that they did.

"Tape?" Dottie asked.

"We record all interrogations. New SSR procedure. Thank you for your cooperation."

Peggy stood up to leave.

Then Dottie did something surprising.

She laughed.

"This is funny?" Peggy couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Dottie sneered. "Look at you. High and mighty Agent Carter thinking she has the upper hand. But how long is it going to last? You may be in a state of bliss with that Chief of yours," Dottie said, gesturing to the window. "But you know they are coming for you."

"Who?"

"Why, Peg, have you not put it together yet?" Dottie said, smiling. "You should really keep up."

"We're done here," said Peggy firmly. 

Dottie laughed again.

"No we aren't," Dottie replied. "You are too curious. But I will give you a clue. After all, I like you Peggy. You are better than the rest of these dumb agents. So listen carefully, okay?"

Peggy nodded.

"Cut off one head..." Dottie started.

Peggy paled.

"No, that's not possible."

Dottie laughed. 

"Oh Peggy, haven't you learned by now? Anything is possible."

Peggy turned and headed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Daniel met her outside.

"What was that about?"

"She's just playing with me," Peggy replied. "It's not possible."

"What's not possible. Peg..."

"HYDRA. She's talking about HYDRA. But HYDRA has been dissolved, ever since the war. It's not possible."

Daniel sighed.

"Well, we can continue to interrogate her..."

"No," Peggy said firmly. "It's time for you and I to go get Michael and head home. It's Christmas after all."

"You sure, Peg?" Daniel said skeptically.

Peggy nodded.

"After all, it's Michael's first Christmas. We need to celebrate properly."

Daniel nodded, heading to his office to grab his things.

Peggy went to her desk and put on her coat. Despite what she said to Daniel, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get Dottie's words out of her head anytime soon.


	15. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light,

From now on,

Our troubles will be out of sight."

 

To say it had been a difficult year was an understatement. Along with the usual cases, several incidents occurred that marred one's view of the year. 

It started in March when they had a case involving the deaths of several small children. It took them weeks to find the killer who had been experimenting on them with wild abandon. 

Then in July, they had a particularly vicious run in with Dottie Underwood. As usual, it ended up in a showdown between Peggy and Dottie and while both suffered from each other's blows, it was Peggy who went through the worst.

Dottie ended up escaping and Peggy ended up in the hospital.

It was then that her and Daniel found out that she had miscarried a child that neither of them knew she was having. It devastated them both and it took them several months before they either of them felt that things were back to normal.

As normal as they ever could be.

Then in November, the news came. After a particularly botched investigation from the New York office, it was official. The government was shutting down the SSR. 

Daniel had to inform his agents and staff and there was a somber atmosphere as boxes got packed up and agents left for other pastures.

And now it was Christmas.

Peggy didn't feel like celebrating much but Daniel had insisted that they put up a tree anyway. He decorated it himself while Peggy was out at a meeting with Colonel Phillips.

And now they sat on the couch, Peggy snuggled into Daniel's side. The lights twinkled on the tree and Peggy smiled. Daniel was right, the tree was a good idea.

"Peggy?" Daniel said hesitantly. 

"Yes, darling?"

"I just want to say...this has been an awful year."

Peggy nodded in agreement.

"We've been through a lot this year, and I wouldn't want another year like it. But, we made it through and here's hoping next year won't be as bad."

"You know why we made it through?" Peggy asked. "Because I had you and you had me."

"That is true," Daniel commented.

"And I wanted to say, well... a couple of things actually. I have a plan. I talked to Colonel Phillips and we are devising an idea for a new agency, one without government ties."

"That's what your meeting was about?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Well, I think it sounds like a good idea," Daniel said. "And if you could see fit to employ an ex-SSR Chief..."

"Of course!" Peggy replied. "You are on the top of the list!"

"What about Jack?" Daniel said warily.

"Him not so much," Peggy admitted. "Jack is a friend but I don't know if he should be involved quite yet."

"You said, you wanted to say a couple of things.."

"Yes," Peggy said, turning to face Daniel. "I've been thinking about this and the timing probably isn't great, what with the new agency and all. So we can wait if you want but..."

"What, Peggy?" Daniel said gently.

"I want to have a baby."

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought you said..."

"I did," Peggy interjected. "But when I think about what happened, I..I..."

Peggy got choked up as she tried to speak.

"Peggy..."

"I want to do this, Daniel," she said. "I want to at least try."

Daniel pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I think it's a great idea," said Daniel.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of the past year.

"I think this coming year will be much better," Peggy said.

"It has to be," Daniel replied. 

"I love you, Daniel Sousa," Peggy said, as she snuggled in closer.

"I love you too, Peggy Carter Sousa," Daniel replied.

And they both carried within them the hopes for a better and brighter new year.


	16. Must Be Santa

"Who's got a beard that's long and white?  
Santa's got a beard that's long and white.  
Who comes around on a special night?  
Santa comes around on a special night.  
Special night, beard that's white,  
Must be Santa, Must be Santa,  
Must be Santa, Santa Claus."

They had been waiting in line for over half an hour and Michael was getting restless. Most of the kids around him were older than he was and they were all chattering excitedly. 

Michael was pretty quiet though, which concerned his parents who stood in line with him.

"Are you excited to see Santa?" Daniel asked, tugging on Michael's sleeve.

Michael gave a slow, hesitant nod as if he knew that's what he was supposed to do.

"Maybe we should go," Peggy said, noting her son's reaction. After all, he was only three and a half and it wasn't like he was going to remember this.

"We are almost at the front of the line," Daniel pointed out.

"But if Michael doesn't want to meet him..."

Daniel sighed.

"Maybe he's too little," he commented. "I mean, when I was a kid, I would have loved to meet Santa but..."

"Okay," Peggy said, "Let's go."

"Michael? Do you want to go?" Daniel asked.

Michael shook his head which surprised his parents.

"Are you sure, buddy? Because we don't have to stay," Daniel said. 

Michael nodded.

And so they waited a few more minutes and soon it was their turn. They watched as Santa finished up with the kid in front of them.

Santa gestured towards Michael.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he said merrily.

Michael smiled shyly but did not move forward.

"A little shy?" Santa asked.

"Not usually," Peggy replied. 

"Why don't you come sit on my knee?" Santa said gently. 

Michael looked over at Daniel and Daniel nodded with encouragement. 

So Michael walked over to Santa and slowly climbed up on his lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" 

Michael whispered something that Peggy and Daniel couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Santa began to chuckle.

"Well, son, that might be hard for Santa to get for you this year. But maybe in the future?"

He had directed that last part to Peggy and Daniel who looked confused. 

"He asked for a baby sister," Santa clarified.

Both Peggy and Daniel turned beet red.

"I...er...ah..." Daniel stammered.

Santa just laughed again.

"Anything else you want for Christmas?"

Michael nodded.

"A toy car," he said, this time loud enough for Peggy and Daniel to hear.

"Well, I'm sure I can do that," Santa replied.

Peggy nodded.

"Well, I know you've been a good boy," Santa said. "Thank you for visiting me. Here's a candy cane."

Michael took the candy cane and slipped off Santa's lap, running back to Peggy and Daniel.

"Good job," Daniel said.

They made room for the next child and headed through the department store and back to their car.

It wasn't long before Michael was sound asleep in the back as they drove back home.

"Meeting Santa must have exhausted him," Peggy noted.

"Where do you suppose he got that stuff about the baby sister?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea," Peggy replied. "But I think I will ask all the usual suspects."

"Well...what do you think?" Daniel asked.

"About a baby sister?"

Daniel nodded.

"I'd love it, darling," Peggy replied. "I would like Michael to have a younger sister."

"Just like you and your brother," Daniel noted. 

Peggy nodded, tears springing to her eyes. Michael and her weren't in contact that often because of his work with MI6. It seemed like yesterday that she discovered that he was really alive. They were tangled up in a case together and while it took her a while to get over her hurt feelings, they eventually reconciled. She missed him, especially around the holidays.

"Well, it won't happen this year, but perhaps by next year?" Daniel said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Peggy replied, reaching over to squeeze his arm. 

On Christmas morning, Michael opened many presents including a toy car. But it was the Christmas the year after that he remembered more. After all, it was his baby sister Angela's first Christmas.


	17. Here We Come A-Caroling

"Here we come a-caroling,

Among the leaves so green,

Here we come a wand'ring,

So fair to be seen."

At eight months pregnant, Peggy Carter Sousa was not a happy camper. She just wanted this baby to come and come soon. Currently she was 'resting' on the couch. Lately, it felt like all she had done was rest. To his credit, Daniel wasn't the one forcing rest upon her. She was just so exhausted all the time.

The doorbell rang, pulling her out of her musings.

"Daniel!" She shouted.

"Coming!" He replied. She watched as he made his way to the door and opened it. A quick conversation ensued. 

Daniel turned to Peggy.

"Come here."

She huffed.

"Why?" She said, fully aware that there was a whine in her voice.

"Just come here. Please," Daniel said, holding his hand out. 

Peggy sighed and pushed herself up off the couch. This had better be good.

She waddled over the the front door and stood next to Daniel.

There, on their front stoop, were a bunch of children of various ages. 

Peggy looked at Daniel quizzically. 

"What's going on?"

"You'll see," Daniel replied. "Go ahead," he said to the children.

"1, 2, 3.." one of the older children said.

"Deck the halls the boughs of holly," the children cheerfully sung. "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Peggy smiled at the children enthusiastically singing in front of her.

"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la," they continued. 

Peggy and Daniel stood there in delight while they sang the whole song and several others, finishing up with Away in the Manger, one of Peggy's favourites.

When they were done, Peggy and Daniel clapped loudly.

"That was fantastic!" Peggy exclaimed. "Good job!"

"Thank you," the children chorused.

"I suppose you are going to other houses?" Daniel asked.

The children nodded. 

"Well if you want, when you are done, you can come back here for some cider. What do you think?"

"Oh, that's a great idea," Peggy said, no longer feeling tired. 

"We have to ask our parents, ma'am," one of the older children said. "But we would like that."

It was then that Peggy and Daniel noticed a few parents by the street waiting. 

"Well, if they say yes, we will see you soon," said Daniel.

The children all nodded excitedly and then turned and trooped down the driveway.

"I'd better put the cider on," Daniel said. "I hope that's okay that I offered."

"Of course, darling," Peggy replied. "After all, they deserve a reward for their great singing."

"And just think, soon we will have a little carol singer of our own," Daniel murmured, pressing his hand against her belly.

Peggy smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Daniel's lips. 

"It will be a while before she will be able to sing with them," she noted.

"She?" Daniel said quizzically. 

"Just a hunch."

Daniel kissed her and then headed into the kitchen to make cider.

The children did return along with their parents and the evening was filled with laughter and of course, more singing.


	18. O Christmas Tree!

"For every year, the Christmas tree,

Brings to us all both joy and glee.

Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!"

 

"Close your eyes."

"What on earth are you talking about, Daniel?" Peggy asked as they walked up to their home.

"Just close your eyes," he pleaded, unlocking the door.

Peggy sighed and closed her eyes, allowing Daniel to lead her into the house. As soon as the door opened, a scent of pine hit her.

"What?"

"Hold on," Daniel said, pulling her towards what she assumed was the living room.

"Okay, open them!"

Peggy opened her eyes. There in front of her was a christmas tree, a REAL christmas tree. She had been complaining to Daniel last week that they would have to get a fake Christmas tree because she doubted that L.A. trees could compare. She had resigned herself to the idea of an artificial tree.

"Where on earth did you get this?" She exclaimed.

"My secret," he replied.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"A found a great Christmas tree farm about half an hour away," Daniel admitted. "They were selling them fast but I managed to get the guy to save one for me. See? L.A. has good trees!"

Peggy walked towards the tree, reaching out and touching the branches with her fingers. It was absolutely real and she loved it.

"Daniel...I.."

"Come on," he said. "Let's put the lights on."

It was then that she noticed the piles of lights on the ground.

They strung the lights on the tree, so many that the tree was twinkling brightly when they were finished. 

"I only have a few ornaments," Daniel admitted. "But I thought we could go get more."

"Let's put on what we have," Peggy said. 

Daniel passed her the box and they put up each ornament, most plain coloured glass balls that reflected the lights.

"There, done!" Peggy said, sitting back to admire their work.

"Not quite," Daniel replied. "Wait here one moment."

He went to the kitchen and returned a moment later, a bowl in his hand with a smaller one stacked on top of it.

"What's this?" Peggy asked.

"Take a look," said Daniel, setting the bowls down on the table.

"Cranberries and popcorn!" Peggy said, delighted. "Daniel, when did you do this?"

"The other day when you were out. I just have to get the needle and thread."

"I'll get it darling," Peggy said, standing up. "You sit."

She got a couple of needles and plenty of thread and headed back to the couch. 

"You are going to show me how to do this right?" Daniel asked.

Peggy nodded. She remembered doing this as a child. She knotted the thread and slowly strung a cranberry on it. When it came to the popcorn, the first few pieces broke but then she got the hang of it. She showed Daniel and soon they were both stringing cranberries and popcorn.

However, only forty-five minutes went by before Peggy started feeling completely bored.

"Darling? I think I'm done," she admitted.

"Oh thank god," Daniel exclaimed. "I have to admit, this was a little boring. And difficult."

"Well, we will put what we have on the tree."

At the same time, they both held up their strings and began laughing.

Neither of them had gotten very far, barely a foot in fact. 

"Well, so much for putting this all around the tree," Daniel mused.

"Yes, I suppose that won't happen," Peggy replied. "But let's put it on the tree anyway."

So they hung their meagre strings of cranberries and popcorn on the tree and smiled at the sight. 

Peggy took a deep breath, inhaling in the scent of pine. Their tree had plenty of lights but only a few ornaments and a few strings of cranberries and popcorn.

But to her it was the most beautiful tree she had ever had.

And she had Daniel to thank for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to do cranberries and popcorn every year and I never get far!


	19. Santa Baby

"Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight."

The tree was finally up and Peggy was relaxing on the couch. She wasn't sure where Daniel had gotten to but she was too tired to go searching for him. They had a particularly rough case over the last few weeks which is why they were putting up their tree late. It was only a few days till Christmas but Daniel insisted on a tree anyway. 

It did look rather pretty and it did get her into the Christmas spirit which was difficult considering they were in L.A. and there wasn't a drop of snow on the ground.

She leaned back against the couch and shut her eyes. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt right?

"HO, HO, HO!"

Peggy cracked an eye open and glanced over to the entrance way of the living room. She immediately burst out laughing.

"Daniel, what on earth?"

Daniel had dressed up in a Santa beard and hat (heaven knows where that came from) and had even stuffed a pillow under his shirt to emulate Santa.

"My name isn't Daniel," Daniel said, in a low voice. "It's Santa."

Peggy laughed again as Daniel waddled over to the couch and sat down. 

"Well...Santa," she said mischievously. "Do I get to sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas?"

Daniel started chuckling as he nodded.

"That's why Santa came to visit," he boomed.

Peggy slid over to Daniel's lap, cognizant of his bad leg.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked.

"Peggy."

"Now, Peggy, have you been a good girl or a bad girl this year?"

Heat flooded through her as she thought of how to answer. 

"Well..." she said coyly. "A little of both I think."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, in his normal voice.

Peggy nodded. She tried to press herself closer to Daniel but the infernal pillow was in the way.

"Well now, how is Santa going to decide which list to put you on? Naughty or Nice?" Daniel asked.

Peggy leaned close and whispered in Daniel's ear.

"What do I get if I'm naughty?"

"Jesus, Peg," Daniel said huskily. 

"You started it!" She retorted.

Peggy reached under his shirt and yanked the pillow out, dropping it on the floor beside her. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Daniel's lips before pulling back with a grimace.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"The beard," Peggy replied. "It's in the way. Where did you get it anyway?"

“Johnson had it at work. He bought the set as a joke and I borrowed it off of him.”

Daniel yanked off the beard and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Her hands hastily unbuttoned his shirt as she continued to kiss him. Peggy rolled her hips and Daniel let out a moan. He grabbed her waist to still her.

"What?" She asked.

"Santa just realized what he's going to give you for Christmas."

Peggy laughed. "Oh, and what's that?"

Daniel kissed her softly and slowly.

"The gift of patience," he said with a chuckle.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm patient," she replied.

Daniel laughed.

"Peggy, you are the least patient person I know."

"And you are going to teach me patience?" Peggy asked.

Daniel nodded.

"We will see about that!" Peggy said, planting a hard kiss on his lips.

Daniel reached up to remove the Santa hat but Peggy stilled his hand.

"No," she said, smiling. "Leave the hat on."

And so he did.


	20. Let It Snow

"Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!"

 

Neither Daniel nor Peggy noticed how heavily it was snowing outside. As agent after agent left to brave the storm, both Peggy and Daniel continued their work: Peggy reviewing the latest case and Daniel putting together a training program for the new recruits.

SHIELD staff was minimal at best at this point and even Colonel Phillips had gone home. But not without reminding Peggy to leave soon because of the weather.

Peggy nodded in agreement and went back to work. It was only an hour later that she looked up from her report. She decided to go in search of Daniel, only to find that the building was completely deserted.

"Daniel?" She called out.

"Over here," came the reply.

She headed in the direction of the voice and saw him standing in front of a window.

"Are you ready to go?" Peggy asked.

"Uh, Peg, we have a problem," Daniel replied.

Peggy cocked an eyebrow.

"Look outside," Daniel said, pointing to the window.

Peggy walked over to where he stood and gasped.

The snow that had been steadily falling since that morning was now almost up to the window.

"How are we going to get home?" Peggy asked.

"Here's the thing, I looked outside. Any path that the other agents might have cleared is gone. I don't think we will able to make it home."

"But..."

Peggy sighed.

She was really looking forward to an evening in front of the fire with Daniel.

"Well, what shall we do?" She asked.

"Why don't we head to the lounge?" Daniel said. "That way we will be comfortable at least."

The walked to the lounge and opened the door.

"It's freezing in here," Peggy commented.

"Wait right here," Daniel replied. He was gone in a flash, leaving Peggy to look around the room. There were a few couches but it was pretty minimal. They didn't want to encourage too much sitting around from their agents.

She plopped down on one of the couches and waited for Daniel to return. It wasn't long before he had plunked down a garbage can on the coffee table in front of her.

"A garbage can?" She asked.

"You will see," came his cryptic reply. "Here."

He handed her a blanket that they had in storage, putting the other one beside her. It took a few minutes of arranging but soon he had a healthy fire going in the metal garbage can.

Daniel sat down next to her and they cuddled under the blankets.

"Well this isn't quite what I imagined when I thought we would be spending the evening by the fire," Peggy commented.

"Me either." Daniel replied. "But it will do in a pinch."

"I suppose the fridge is bare?" Peggy asked.

"I peeked and there wasn't much in there but I figured we could scrounge up something. There's plenty of hot coffee though."

"Well then, this is practically perfect," Peggy said, laughing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the warmth the small makeshift fire gave them.

"You know, I had plans for this evening," Peggy piped up. "We were going to sit by the fire and open a present or two and hang up stockings..."

"Open a present or two?" Daniel asked.

"Didn't you do that when you were a child?"

Daniel shook his head.

"On Christmas Eve, Mum and Dad would let us open one present each," Peggy explained. "And once we did, we had to head off to bed so that Santa would arrive."

"That's a nice tradition," Daniel commented.

"What about you?" Peggy asked. "What did you do on Christmas Eve?"

"We had a late dinner and then we got all dressed up and headed to midnight mass. When it was over, we were so tired that we would just fall into bed, sometimes still dressed. Then when we woke up, we knew that Santa had been there because our stockings were at the foot of our bed."

"They weren't hung by the fireplace?" Peggy asked.

"They started out there but always ended up on our bed. I think it was a trick of Ma and Pai's. It used to keep us in bed longer so they could sleep in."

"What a great idea," Peggy exclaimed. "We will have to incorporate all of these when..."

"When what?" Daniel said, nudging her.

"When...I mean if...we have children," Peggy replied. "You might not even want them. We haven't really talked about this..."

"I want them," Daniel declared. "Do you?"

Peggy nodded.

"I never thought I would but I have to admit I've thought about what our children would be like."

"Headstrong like their mother," Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Stubborn like their father," Peggy retorted.

"Oh no," Daniel said. "It might be a volatile combination."

Peggy leaned forward and kissed Daniel sweetly.

"I think it's the perfect combination. But we are a ways away from that. I mean we aren't even..."

"Married?" Daniel asked with a grin. "You know, I had plans this evening too."

"You did?"

"Mmm hmm," Daniel stated. "Good ones too."

"Tell me," Peggy demanded.

"I think I'll wait. After all, it hinged on us being at home and I..."

"Tell me, Daniel," Peggy said softly. "Please."

"Well," Daniel started, pulling her close. "I was going to make us some of my Ma's famous cider."

"Then what?"

"Then we would snuggle by the fire."

"Sounds good to me," Peggy commented.

"And then...and then..."

"What?"

"When the moment was right, I would tell you that I love you and that you're the only woman for me."

"I am?" Peggy asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Daniel nodded.

"And then I would grab your hand," Daniel said, reaching for her hand. "And I would tell you that from the moment you walked into my life, you changed everything for the better. You made my life brighter and I wouldn't change one moment, even the bad."

"Me either," Peggy whispered, unshed tears in her eyes.

"And then I would ask you something."

"Ask me," Peggy said. "Daniel, please..."

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter, will you marry me?" Daniel choked out. He waited for Peggy's response but instead she kept her head bowed.

"Peg?" He asked after a few moments had gone by. "Here's the part where you..."

"Yes," Peggy said fervently, lifting her head. There were tear stains on her cheeks and a wide smile graced her face.

Daniel pulled her to him and slanted his lips over hers, kissing her passionately. He had barely pulled back when Peggy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. And then another. And another.

"I love you," Daniel gasped, in between kisses.

"I love you too, Daniel. So much," Peggy replied.

"I should add more paper to the fire," Daniel noted.

Peggy shook her head.

"Just hold me for a few minutes longer."

So they spent Christmas Eve and most of Christmas Day trapped in SHIELD headquarters.

When asked about it later, both Peggy and Daniel said it was one of the best nights ever, to the befuddlement of their fellow agents.

And every year after that, they shared a moment or two in the lounge before heading home for Christmas.


	21. Silent Night

"Silent Night, Holy Night,

All is calm, all is bright."

 

Peggy was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the tree sparkle. It was loaded down with ornaments and lights and it gave off a beautiful glow. 

Daniel was just putting Michael to bed, leaving her to sit and relax for a few minutes. She knew that eventually she would have to get up. There were last minute presents to wrap and stockings to fill but for now she just wanted to enjoy the quiet.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Peggy turned and saw her husband standing beside the couch. She patted the couch and he lowered himself down next to her.

"I love you," she stated.

"That's what you were thinking?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I love you too, Peg," Daniel said, pulling her close.

They both sat in silence, enjoying the tree.

"I suppose we should.." Daniel started.

Peggy shook her head.

"Just a few more minutes please."

"Okay," Daniel said, acquiescing.

"It's just that...I..." Peggy started. "Sometimes I think this is a dream."

Daniel chuckled.

"After what happened today?" He said, referring to the huge fight that Angela and Michael got into. It resulted in Michael pushing his little sister. Tears and tantrums and punishment ensued. 

"Even after today," Peggy said firmly. "I just thought I would never have this."

"What?" Daniel asked quietly.

"This. A husband. A family. A life that I love."

"Me neither."

Peggy smiled and snuggled into Daniel.

"I love you, Daniel Sousa. And I love our life, even when it's at its most hectic."

"I love you too, Peggy Sousa. And I agree. I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Peggy and Daniel both smiled and held on to each other, revelling in the moment.

There were presents to wrap and stockings to fill but for the moment they were just enjoying each other and the life that they had built together.


	22. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

"You better watch out, you better not cry,

You better not pout, I'm telling you why,

Santa Claus is coming to town."

 

"But, why, Pai?"

Daniel groaned.

He had been attempting to explain all about Santa Claus to four year old Michael but it wasn't going well.

"Because he's a nice man, that's why," Daniel replied as he explained why Santa gave toys away at Christmas.

"But how does he make all the toys?"

"He has elves," Daniel replied. "They help him make the toys. They have a workshop up in the North Pole."

Michael shot him a look that was pure Peggy; a mix of skepticism and wariness.

"But Pai..."

Daniel groaned. They had been at this for at least half an hour. He shouldn't be surprised that the son of him and Peggy wouldn't just accept the notion of Santa Claus like other kids.

They heard the door open and Michael leapt off the couch.

"Mummy! "he cried, running to the door.

"Oof," Peggy said as her son barrelled into her rounded stomach.

"Michael," Daniel said sternly. "What did we say about Mummy?"

"We have to hug her gently because my baby is in there."

"Right," Daniel said, smiling.

"What's going on here?" Peggy said, as she took off her coat and headed into the living room where Daniel sat.

"Well, we were talking about Santa Claus," Daniel replied.

"Oh!" Peggy said as she settled herself on the couch next to Daniel. "What do you think, Michael?"

Michael screwed up his face like he was thinking hard. 

"It's sci-tifically imposs'ble," he said firmly.

"What?" Peggy and Daniel said in unison.

"Buddy, where did you learn that word?" Daniel asked.

"Uncle Howie told me," Michael replied.

Peggy and Daniel groaned.

"Michael, come here," Daniel said, gesturing at his lap. Michael sat on Daniel's good leg just as he was told.

"Here's the thing about Christmas and Santa Claus. It may be scientifically impossible, but it happens anyway. You know why?"

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Magic," Daniel replied resolutely.

Michael's eyes widened.

"Magic?" He asked. 

Peggy and Daniel nodded.

"But how?" Michael persisted.

"No one knows, really," Peggy said. "But every year on Christmas Eve, Santa delivers presents to all the good little girls and boys."

"Am I good?" Michael asked.

Peggy pulled him close.

"You are very good, Michael," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Daniel asked.

"Okay," Michael repeated.

"Well, now we have to write our Christmas letter to Santa, okay?" Daniel said. "Can you get the crayons and paper?"

Michael nodded and ran off to his room.

"That was close," Peggy mused.

"Only your son would say Santa was scientifically impossible," Daniel said, chuckling.

"Our son," Peggy replied tenderly. "I'm sure our daughter will be the same way."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Daughter?"

"Just a hunch," Peggy replied, smiling.

"I got them!" Michael shouted. 

Peggy and Daniel shared a quick kiss before going to help Michael with his letter to Santa.

And on Christmas morning, when Michael excitedly opened his stocking and all his presents, both Peggy and Daniel knew the magic was real.


	23. Silver Bells

"Silver bells, Silver bells,

It's Christmas time in the city,

Ring-a-ling, Here them sing,

Soon it will be Christmas day."

 

Peggy loved Christmas time in New York city. Oh the hustle and bustle seemed trying at times but she loved to come into the city and see all the Christmas lights and trees and more.

Daniel was the opposite. He didn't like the crowds as much, finding it hard to navigate with his crutch sometimes. 

So today he happily stayed home with the kids while Peggy did her Christmas shopping. 

They took the kids to Rockefeller Square last week to see the big Christmas tree. Everyone oohed and awed and the kids repeatedly asked if it meant that Santa was coming soon. 

They had also walked along and saw the windows at Macy's. Peggy loved seeing the delight on Michael and Angela's faces as they stared at the animatronics in the window.

But that had been enough city Christmas for Daniel. 

Peggy smiled as she made her way through the crowd into another store. She had a list and she was bound and determined to get most of her shopping, if not all of it, done today. After all, it wasn't like she got a lot of time away from SHIELD.

For Daniel, she was going to get him a few clothes that he needed (along with a sweater vest of course, for old times' sake.) And she was also going to get him a watch. His was battered and didn't tell the time that well. It had been his father's watch and that's why he was reluctant to have a new one but it was high time he had one. He was head of the crime analysis division at SHIELD and was also in charge of new recruits. He most definitely needed a watch that told him the correct time.

For the children, she had their letters to Santa, filled with toys and books that they wanted. They would receive most of what they had asked for, with some presents coming from Santa and some from themselves.

And then she had Howard and Ana and Jarvis and Angie and even Jack to think about. 

Peggy looked at her list and sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought. Luckily, she had a partner in crime.

Jarvis and Ana had come up the week before to spend some time in New York. Howard was getting out of the movie business with more of his energies going towards SHIELD and other projects. Peggy hoped that meant that Jarvis and Ana would stay in New York permanently. She missed them both.

When Jarvis heard she was going shopping in the city, he offered his services. He was parked several blocks away.

Peggy got her presents for Daniel and the children and took them back to the car to unload. And then she was back on the streets again, heading to yet another store to find presents.

She walked by a Christmas bell ringer and she stopped. Reaching for her purse, she pulled out a ten dollar bill and placed it in the man's bucket. 

"Merry Christmas," the man said joyously.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, heading on her way. 

An hour later, she had gotten all the presents on her list, along with a few extras. 

She got to the car and unloaded her bags in the trunk and back seat.

"Had success?" Jarvis inquired.

"Yes, thank you very much for your help, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy replied.

"You are welcome, Mrs. Sousa."

Peggy smiled. She was still Carter at work so it was rare that someone called her Mrs. Sousa, but Jarvis always did without fail. 

As the car headed home, she sat back and closed her eyes.

All in all, it was a successful day.


	24. O Holy Night

O Holy Night

"O Holy Night,

The stars are brightly shining!"

 

 

The snow crunched under their feet as they walked down the sidewalk slowly. 

"Well, what did you think?" Daniel asked. 

Peggy snuggled a bit closer to him.

"I thought it was very beautiful," she replied. "It reminded me of going to church with my Mum and Dad when I was little."

"I'm glad you liked it," Daniel said sincerely. "I don't go very often but..."

"I'm glad you decided to take me," Peggy interrupted. 

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything different."

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Peggy said, gesturing around her. And she was right. It had snowed while they were in church, leaving the trees and the ground covered in a dusting of shimmery snow.

Daniel nodded.

"I loved living in L.A. but I did miss the snow," Peggy admitted. 

"Me too," replied Daniel. "It just didn't seem Christmassy without it."

"I liked the part in the sermon about celebrating the past year," Peggy remarked.

Daniel smiled.

"We've had quite a year, haven't we?"

"That we've had. Dottie Underwood, Zero Matter..."

"I almost lost you," Daniel said softly.

"I almost lost you too," Peggy replied.

"Well, we should get out of our line of work," said Daniel, teasingly.

"I wasn't referring to the rift although I did almost lose you then too," Peggy noted.

"Then when?"

"Violet," Peggy said. 

"Peg..."

"I came to L.A. and there she was. And I thought..."

"You thought right," Daniel stated. "I was just...I don't know, trying to get over you, I suppose. Of course, that didn't work at all."

Peggy smiled. "I am very glad for that."

Daniel stopped on the sidewalk and pulled her to him. 

"Peggy Carter, I couldn't get over you if I tried," he admitted.

"Well luckily you will never have to try again," Peggy said firmly.

"You mean it?" Daniel said huskily.

Peggy nodded.

Daniel pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Peggy," Daniel said, pulling back and brushing her hair back from her face.

"I love you too, Daniel," Peggy replied.

"Now, why don't we head back to my place?" Daniel asked. "I've got my Ma's famous cider recipe. And maybe you want to...stay?"

"I'd love to, Daniel."

And with the bright stars twinkling above them, the couple continued their stroll home, both revelling in the magic of Christmas Eve.


	25. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a great time writing all these Christmas fics and I hope you've enjoyed them. Have a very Merry Christmas!

"We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

And a happy new year!"

 

"Oof!"

 

Peggy groaned as she felt a small body land on top of her. She cracked open an eye and saw Daniel next to her, looking at her. He made a soft shushing noise and closed his eyes again. Peggy followed suit.

"They're asleep!" Came a loud whisper.

"But Santa was here!" Came the next voice, which was not whispering at all.

Peggy had to resist the urge to chuckle. 

As her children debated, she heard Daniel said softly, "1...2....3..."

On three, they both turned and shouted, grabbing their children for a hug.

"Why are you waking us up at...6:30? Geez," Daniel said, hugging six year old Michael.

"Mummy!" Four year old Angela squealed as Peggy peppered kisses all over her face.

"Pai, Santa came!" Michael announced.

"He did?" Daniel asked. "Are you sure?"

Michael nodded fervently. 

"The stockings are full and everything!"

"Well then," Daniel said, "I suppose we should go see."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Angela.

"Give Mummy and Pai a minute," Daniel stated.

The children nodded and soon they had scampered out of the room, leaving Peggy and Daniel alone.

Daniel immediately pulled Peggy towards him and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning," he said huskily.

"Morning," Peggy replied, kissing him once more.

They stayed that way for a moment or two until they heard the children yelling for them.

"Well, I suppose we have to get up," Daniel said, resignedly.

"Oh come on," Peggy replied. "You love this part as much as I do."

"That's true," Daniel said, as he got out of bed and put his prosthetic on. 

Peggy slipped on her housecoat and tied it up.

"You go," Daniel said. "I'll be there in a moment."

Peggy nodded and headed out into the living room, where the children were patiently waiting.

"Where's Pai?" Angela asked.

"He's coming," Peggy replied, taking a seat on the couch. Daniel soon followed and sat down next to Peggy.

"What's first?" He asked.

"Stockings!" Michael and Angela shouted in unison.

"Go ahead," Daniel said, gesturing to Michael.

Michael got each stocking down one by one and handed them to each person. They each opened their stocking, delighted in what Santa had given them. 

For Peggy it included her favourite perfume and lipstick, some chocolate, and a few other trinkets.

Daniel's stocking had a festive Christmas tie, his favourite hard candy and a copy of the latest detective novel.

Michael's stocking had small toys of course as well as some chocolate and a few Captain America comic books. 

Angela's stocking had a small colouring book with crayons, a few small toys and some chocolate coins. 

They all delighted in their stockings.

"How does Santa know what we like?" Angela asked.

"Magic," Daniel said seriously. 

Angela nodded."Okay, Pai."

Michael started reaching for the presents when Peggy stopped him.

"Not yet, Michael," Peggy said, a little sternly.

Michael sighed. "Okay Mummy."

"Breakfast first," Daniel said. "I'll get it started right now."

Daniel headed to the kitchen, leaving Peggy with the children.

"Are we going to Uncle Howie's?" Angela asked.

"Yes, we will be going for Christmas dinner a bit later."

"And there will be more presents," Michael stated, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, there will be," Peggy said, smiling. "But that's not what Christmas is about."

"I know, Mum," Michael replied. "It's about Jesus being born. And about being with your family."

"Good answer," Peggy said.

While the breakfast was being cooked, the children passed the time playing with the toys from their stocking.

Once breakfast was ready, they all sat down at the table. There were six place settings, although there were only four of them.

"Who is sitting there?" Angela said, pointing at one of them.

"Don't you remember?" Michael replied. "It's consoda. Right, Pai?"

"Right," Daniel stated. "Do we remember what consoda is?"

"We leave a place for people who aren't here anymore."

"Yes, we do. We have two places, do you know who they are for?"

"Uncle Michael and Steve!" Michael exclaimed.

Daniel nodded.

"We remember them because they can't be with us today." Daniel reached out and squeezed Peggy's hand.

They ate breakfast and then headed into the living room.

"Now you can open your presents," Peggy said, her and Daniel settling on the couch once more.

The children squealed and soon presents were being passed around. Michael got a set of paper airplanes and a game of pick up sticks. Angela got a new doll and a jump rope.

Of course, Peggy and Daniel weren't exempt from the presents either. 

Daniel got a new sweater vest and a new watch, to replace his battered one. 

Peggy got a new handbag and a beautiful scarf. 

The kids also got a hula hoop to share which they both tried out right there in a living room. 

Finally, there were a few presents left under the tree.

"Our turn!" Michael exclaimed.

"Your turn for what?" Daniel asked.

Michael didn't respond, just crawled under the tree and pulled out some presents. 

"You first, Angela," he instructed, passing a two small presents to Angela.

Angela took the presents and handed them to Daniel and Peggy.

"For us?" Peggy said, looking surprised.

"Auntie Ana helped!" 

Peggy and Daniel exchanged curious glances and opened the packages.

"Oh!" Peggy exclaimed as she opened the box. There lay a simple but beautiful beaded necklace. "Did you make this?"

Angela nodded.

"It's beautiful."

"So's mine," Daniel chimed in. 

"You got a necklace too?" Peggy asked, bemused. 

Angela giggled.

"No Mummy, Pai got a bracelet."

Daniel and Peggy compared jewellery and both gave Angela a big hug.

"My turn," Michael piped up. He handed a box to Peggy and one to Daniel. They were both a little heavy.

Daniel managed to get his open first. He pulled out a misshapen clay mug. It was blue and on one side it said 'Pai' and on the other was a crudely drawn SHIELD logo. 

"Michael, you made this? This is amazing," Daniel said. "How did you do it?"

"Uncle Jarvis helped me a bit but I did most of it all myself. He just helped me with the oven part."

Peggy opened hers and smiled broadly. Hers was the same as Daniel's except it had 'Mummy' written on it.

"It's beautiful," she declared. She set the mug down on the coffee table and pulled Michael into a hug. Daniel did the same.

"I think these two presents are the best presents I've ever gotten," Peggy declared.

"I think so too," said Daniel.

"Really?" Michael asked. 

"Really," stated Peggy.

Another round of hugs ensued.

"Okay, you both know what to do now," Daniel said.

Michael and Angela both filled their arms with their presents and headed off to their rooms to put them in their new place. Of course, they usually ended up playing with them which gave Peggy and Daniel a few moments alone.

"I can't believe we got presents from the children," Peggy remarked. "We will have to thank Ana and Mr. Jarvis when we get to the house later."

"When are we going again?" Daniel asked.

"Not until four. And it's barely 8:30."

"The kids will nap sometime today," Daniel said. "After all, we did go to midnight mass last night."

"No wonder I'm so tired," Peggy commented, resting her head against Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel put his arm around her and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I have to say, so far this has been a very merry Christmas," said Daniel.

Peggy smiled.

"Of course it has, darling. We have each other and especially the children to thank for that."

"Well I hope everyone else is having a merry a Christmas as we are," Daniel said, smiling.

"I hope so too."


End file.
